The battle with Arden
by AwsomeWierdo
Summary: takes place after crimson crown. Arden and Tamron are advancing as allies! Why are they interested in Hanson Alister? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. set after crimson crown, blah blah blah...**

Han- I recalled the day I reunited Crow and Hana, that was the last day of peace before Arden attacked. And this time they have allies. The Kingdom of Tamron has now called war on us as well. And frankly the odds were against us, Right now I'm going to a wizard council meeting to make battle plans. But of course it now includes a representative from each camp of the clans, Averill and Elena cennestre representing the demonai, and so on.. On the fact that Raisa couldn't attend the meetings due to her doing well.. you know queen stuff. I try to help her when I can due to us being well.. married and all but I have to represent wizards, and what's left of Ragmarket and Southbridge. Plus I'm still having meetings with Crow. Though its rather dangerous nowadays, to go there I'm leaving myself defenseless. I have more enemies than ever and it seems to easy for someone to get in league with Arden and be sent to kill me... Raisa... well, anyone! Averill cleared his throat jarring everyone out of there thoughts and starting the meeting of war. Tamron and Arden are advancing on us, leaving us outnumbered. According to our scouts they have sent soldiers to make sure we cant escape without hundreds dying. They will arrive in a day, which leaves us not much time to prepare. Elena and I have come to the idea of sending some to make a commotion down there. Although I hate to say this It would be best if we were to send perhaps 2 wizards and 2 demonai." Averill finished. I met his eye and said, "and who do you think we should send Averill?" Micah stood up and said loud enough for all to hear," I could go." A murmur of agreement went across the room. Mordra stood up and said," I think Lord Alister should go also." Agreement swept across the room and I wondered if this had been what Averill wanted. To get me and Micah away from his daughter and have a chance to convince her to break up the marriage. But on the other hand me and Micah could make quite a lot of commotion among the enemy.

Dancer stood up," I say we should put it to a vote! Who wants Alister and Bayar to go?!" a good 3/4 of everyone's hands went up. "So its official! Alister and Bayar shall go." I thought it was time to voice what I'm sure all the wizards were thinking. "And who shall go of the demonai?" Elena Cenestre stood up, "I suggest Shilo Trailblazer to go. Along with..." Suddenly she was interrupted by Talia Abbott representing the Gray Wolfs." I think Amon Byrne should go!" A murmur of agreement went through the room. "Averill.." Elena Cennestre finished. People were arguing now and to stop any violence to start I stood at the same time as Bayar and we both yelled indefinitely, "SILENCE! We can just bloody VOTE!"

Everyone was indeed silent after that, probably stunned by both me and Bayar agreeing on something. Both of us stayed standing and I said, "Now, who votes for Averill?" about 12 people raised there hand. "now who wants Amon?" a good 15 people rose there hand and I said,"Amon shall go! Meeting closed." I walked out with my trader face on, I made sure no one was watching and made my ways to the tunnels. Although Bayar was dead I still had people practically waiting in line to murder me. I already knew Raisa wouldn't be happy about me leaving. I wasn't sure how Byrne would react though... I entered the tunnels with ease and started deactivating Alger's charm barriers[whatever you calm 'em!] Suddenly I thought of something! Bayar knew of the tunnels!

But Micah may not know of the tunnels that I take... But frankly I didn't need to survive Micah's father only to end up being killed by his bloody son. I set up charms along with Alger's, It would drain your flash if you didn't do the spells exactly correct leaving you either unable to go through the tunnel at all and have the choice to be able to walk out. Or be trapped in between.. stuck until your flash replenishes itself or forced to still be here till I come through. By the time I got done putting up the charms _and _deactivating them momentarily I was completely drained and when I came up near the castle I was exhausted. First I went to Amon who was talking to Hallie. "Can I talk to you Amon?" "sure," he said eyeing me probably wondering what I was up to. When Hallie left I turned to Amon," you, me and Bayar, plus Shilo Trailblazer are to go and cause a bit of a disturbance among the enemy." I said making sure my trader face was on.

"When?" "we leave tomorrow at dawn." I said this with as little emotion as possible. Then I asked, "where is Raisa?" "bedroom." I nodded and turned on my heal.

Raisa- I had just gotten out of a meeting with Amon, and General, and of few others and am currently waiting for Han to come from his meeting. I wondered why he was so late, he was supposed to be back an hour ago! I talked to Cat about it and she said maybe he had business in Southbridge. But I doubted it, if it was anyone else I would have been more worried. But I had known when I married him that Hanson Alister was unpredictable, and that _nothing_ could get in his way easily. In other words he is freaking _stubborn! _I mean I am to but... really I don't think there's anyone who can get something out of Han if he doesn't want you to know. But we'd promised no more secrets. The creak of the door broke me out of my thoughts and I got up and was in front of the door in seconds.

When I saw Han I could somehow sense that he was going to say something that I was not gonna like one bit. I crossed my arms as he walked inside, he looked tired I thought. "Raisa, me, Micah, Amon, and Shilo Trailblazer will be leaving tomorrow." Before he could continue I burst out, "what do you mean you will be leaving?!" He shook his head and I swear he was smirking!" I knew you wouldn't react well, you can blame Averill." I felt anger roll off me in waves, the demonai have been trying to get me away from Han and trying desperately to convince me to let them murder him or at least cancel the marriage. As if sensing my thoughts he said, "the plan is to go and cause a commotion. Overall its a good plan..." I groaned," just promised me something?" He wasn't smirking anymore and had his trader face on," Don't die.." It was whispered but I knew he could hear it, he shook his head," You know I can't promise you that." I knew he would say that but hey, it was worth a bloody shot! He went in the bathroom to change while I lay on the bed thinking. When he came out he was dressed to go to South bridge. I stood up and said, "Don't. Please?" "you know I have many things I must do." He said before walking out the door.

Amon- Han didn't know it but Raisa had asked for me to keep an eye on Han and make sure no demonai came after him. Of course its bloody HARD to follow Alister! I know he senses me following him and so he keeps on taking so many freaking turns that I almost keep on losing him. I stalked through the dark shadows and continued walking in the direction that he went. Suddenly I rounded a corner when someone came behind me and slipped a knife around my neck. "Who are you? If you reach for your ruddy sword bluejacket I'll slit your throat." "Now why is it you have been following Han Alister." It wasn't a question. "I'm Amon Byrne, and that is the business of the queen." I said, dreadfully aware of the knife close to my throat. I tried to place the voice but they had said it low and had been obviously changing their voice drastically although I don't know how. "Why does Raisa wish for me to be followed?" I herd the person behind me say. Suddenly I knew who it was. "Alister, I don't believe a knife to my throat is necessary." The knife came away from my throat but when I turned around he had disappeared.

Han- I've known about the bluejacket following me for a while and I had decided to put a stop to it. so I used a charm to change my voice but I still ended up giving myself away with my stupid big mouth. I watched as Amon trudged back to the castle knowing he wouldn't be able to find me, The truth is I just put up a glamour and stepped back. I walked to my new crib to where I knew my gang would be. I was FURIOUS, Raisa was having me be followed?! And I had thought we agreed not to keep bloody secrets! When I opened the door to my crib I undid my glamour and after realizing no one was here, found a place up on the wall where I slept.

Raisa- When Amon opened the door I knew something was up, before I could say anything he put his hand up. "Alister knew I was following him, but he didn't know it was me. He caught me off guard and the next thing I knew a knife was being held to my throat. But I didn't know it was him. He changed his voice somehow so when he demanded I tell him why I was stalking Hanson Alister I said that is the business of the queen. That's when I heard him mutter,"Why does Raisa wish for me to be followed?" That's when I knew it was him and the next thing I knew he was gone." I groaned and lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes Amon left saying he had business to attend to. I knew what Alister probably thought, and if I was correct he wouldn't come back till late tonight.

Han-When I woke up it was probably close to midnight, I jumped from my perch and was on my way to the castle when I took a detour. I stopped by Marisa Pines camp found Dancer. I gently shook him awake, "wha?" He asked groggily. I need you to promise me something. Look after Raisa." He nodded, and I left him to rest. When I got to our room I was surprised to see the light on. I stopped before I went in, putting on my trader face. When I walked in Raisa was laying on her bed and I decided something. I found a blanket, threw it on Raisa turned off the lights and went to my room. I prepared myself for tomorrow and although I wanted to go to sleep I knew I had something I had to do first. I went to Aediion, and went to find Crow.


	2. READ!

**okay, I'm publishing this from my kindle but i cant do a whole chapter on my kindle without it probably dying or something! Normally i update n my computer but its down and i dont know when its gonna be up and running!**as soon as my computer works i will update ALL my stories. i can still PM people my kindle!

see you when my computers back up!


	3. Aeddion

**My computers up and running again. I own nothing...(sadly..)**

_Raisa-_ When I woke up my first thought was where's Han? Then I realized something, he must be in his own room! I tried to open the door but it wouldn't freaking budge. I went into the hallway and tried opening that door, surprisingly it swung open with ease. I went to the door adjoined to my room and unlocked it. I frowned, Han wasn't in his bed. I looked around, only to find him propped against the wall in the same clothes he wore last night. I shook him but he didn't even stir. I smelled him breath, no alcohol was involved. I tried shaking him and saying his name but he didn't respond. I got up and ran to the one person who might know what was wrong.

Han-*last night*When I got to Aeddion Crow was nowhere to be seen. It took an hour of yelling his name before he finally came. But then again it was an hour here and who knows how long out there. He finally materialized in front of me, he raised his eyebrow at me." I would've thought you wouldn't need my help now." I rolled my eyes right back at him, "I need a spell that'll catch the attention and distract more than a thousand soldiers." He looked at me and I could tell he was searching his memory for a spell. "Getting even more ambitious are you?" I glared at him and waited for him to speak again.

I think I know a spell... But I know it has a side affect but I can't remember what... But I do remember It only works if you don't know whats gonna happen.." And with that he taught me the spell.. About another hour in Aeddion time I was ready to go. I closed my eyes and focused but nothing happened! That's when I realized something, I had only had so much flash left when I came cause I didn't expect to have to look for Crow! I WAS STUCK HERE!

Dancer- I was making my way to the castle when I rammed right into Queen Raisa! "Sorry." I said. She seemed breathless," I was looking for you Dancer! I need your help! I got up this morning to find Han in his room propped up against the wall! He wasn't drunk or anything and he wont respond!" She said this quickly as if she believed that if she didn't say it as fast as she could I wouldn't understand. I cocked my head, "Was his hand close to his amulet by chance?" "I don't know.." I gestured for her to get on my horse and we set off back to the castle.

* * *

When we got to Han I unbuttoned the top of his shirt and found his hand close to where his amulet would be if it was there. I turned to her, was his door unlocked when you came in?" She nodded and I saw realization take light in her eyes. "Han went to Aeddion last night. Someone must've come in and took it using a cloth. I'll need to go to Aeddion to get him." She nodded so I walked to both doors and locked them. Then I propped myself up against the wall beside Han held my amulet and in seconds I found myself in Aeddion. I was in Mystwerk Tower where Han and Crow normally meet. I looked around to see Han pacing in the corner. When he saw me he turned to me and before he could say anything I held up my hand," Raisa found you, someone managed to break in while you were here last night and took your amulet, I was the first one Raisa came to." After explaining how I was to get him out he took my hand and I closed my eyes when I opened them I was in the real world.


	4. Mysterys, curses, and a bit more

**Hi, I know I haven't updated in a while and the last chapter was short but, yeah.. I've been busy and had a deadly case of writers block. Now, I made a promise that's a bit different for all my stories and here's what my promise for this story is. When I make a new chapter it will have the same number paragraphs as reviews for the last chapter. So if I were to get 10 reviews for the last chapter the new one would have 10 paragraphs or more. Not much more to say so... I OWN NOTHING!**

_HAN-_WHEN I opened my eyes I was relieved to find myself in my bedroom. I could feel the magic trickling through me, and I immediately reached for my amulet but came up with nothing. I closed my eyes before opening them to see Raisa pacing in front of me. The fury I had felt last night was gone, replaced by well.. love I guess... I stood up and after a few seconds of gaining my balance turned toward her and Dancer. Dancer having already stood up. I looked out the window to see to my dismay it was already dawn. I cursed under my breath at the thought of I'm supposed to be getting ready to leave right now. Raisa turned to me the worry and fury standing out in her eyes,"How dare someone sneak in and steal your amulet! I didn't know what to do when I found you and at first thought you were dead!" She leaned toward me and hugged me. I hugged her back before nodding thanks to Dancer. I moved over to my bed and crouched on the ground reaching under it. After a few seconds I found what I was looking for and brought it out, allowing my magic to trickle in. It was my other amulet. The copy of the Lone Hunter Amulet that Fire Dancer had given me.

I narrowed my eyes, who could have gotten in the room? I had a spell on the room so only Raisa could get in... unless I let someone come in.. All the servant knew to knock before coming in cause I had magic over the doors, windows, etc.. And they were spells that Crow taught me! old spells that no one that I know of remembers. And even then they were complicated ones with a.. certain twist to them.. You would have to know the exact spell to get in and I knew no one that it would be even possible for them to know the spells I used and in what order! They had to have used a napkin or cloth to get the amulet off me... hmmm.. I stood and turned to Raisa,"How long til' I leave?" She looked out the window and said," Not long." I cursed under my breathe, grabbed a bag and shoved clothes in**(I know he would pack a bit more than clothes but I'm not gonna make a freaking list ok?)**

* * *

I'd already said goodbye to everyone, we were all saddling our horses and getting ready to go, After maybe an hour of riding Micah said something that had been bothering me," so, what path are we taking? Are we going to approach directly, or indirectly?" Amon turned in his saddle to face us." Both I think, I was thinking we go around Marisa Pines Camp, follow along Delphi rd. til' about halfway. Go along the edges of Tamron forest, until we get to the Malthus Shrine. Where they're going to be camping by that time. Then we attack." I raised an eyebrow, "You really thought this through haven't you Byrne?" He nodded before he turned, but I caught him smirking.

* * *

"We need to camp." I was surprised it was Micah that first admitted he was getting tired. We'd all been acting tired but had to much pride to be the first to admit it. Amon straitened when he said that. Hiding the fact that he'd been slouching for the past half hour. It actually didn't bother me that much. I'd had to stay awake for up to 3 days before... I nodded and turned my horse to the forest so we would be at least slightly hidden. We silently made camp and 10 minutes later we were sitting around the fire. warming some kind of stew Amon had made. We sat silently for a while before I decided to break the ice."So about how many days of traveling to we have ahead of us? "Amon was silent for a second before answering. "I think only tomorrow, then we get to have our fun." I nodded before standing up, "Bayar, lets put up some shields, we don't want someone to come and kill us in our sleep, or something else."

He stood up and put up shields on the other side of me. I put 10 charms up, as complicated as I could. I didn't want to chance whoever got into my room last night to get me now. As we ate though I couldn't break the feeling we were being watched, I tried to reassure myself we were protected I couldn't shake it. I laid down and went to sleep. Assuring myself that Amon was on watch.

* * *

_UNKNOWN-_ I ALMOST laughed at how oblivious the watchdog was of me, but of course no matter how strong a glamour I put up it would blow my cover. I looked at my cousin and wondered what it would be like to get to know him... but that would mean failing my mission. Which isn't really an option for me right now... I looked down at the Alger Waterlow amulet in my hands. I barely had a trickle of his blood in my veins but it was enough to hold the amulet. After all I wasn't a direct descendent like my cousin Alister. In fact I wouldn't even be a wizard if not for my father... My mother was from the fells. No one of my fathers friends knew she wasn't a wizard, but now they're gone and that show I even got in this situation... When I heard a snore I jerked my head up to see the guard wasn't necessarily asleep.. more dazed. The snore had come from the Bayar. I smiled, now was my chance, I focused on what Crow my instructor from Aeddion had taught me on revealing spells on a spell wall. I frowned as I found I didn't know half of them. But that was on the part Alister had done.. The side Bayar did was so simple I could do it in my sleep. I crept up behind the guard and whispered a spell to put him to sleep. It would only last 10 minutes but that was all I needed really... I walked over to Alister and grasped the amulet. I closed my eyes and whispered the spell and was turning around when I got tackled from behind. I twisted around to see Bayar.

* * *

_MICAH-_ I'D BEEN ASLEEP when I heard leaves crunching right next to my head. I opened my eyes to see a small figure leaning over Han. They had a cowl over they're head so I couldn't tell who it was. I got up slowly as not too alert them and just as they were turning around I tackled them. They struggled underneath me, they managed to turn around to face me and I was surprised to find it was a girl. She had blonde hair and bluish eyes just like Han. I could tell she would get out from underneath me soon, I grasped my amulet and before she could get out from under me I muttered a paralysis spell and she froze glaring at me. I carefully got off her. And went to Amon who I was sure she'd put a spell on. He was fast asleep! I shook him and he sat up groggily,"Wha happin?" I got up and went to Alister who was already up and by the girls side. taking something. "Is anything wrong with you from what you can tell? She put a spell on you before I could get her." He shook his head, and yanked something off her neck smiling grimly. "She must be the person who stole my amulet and trapped me in Aeddion." I raised my eyebrow at that and said," how did she use it without getting burned?! I thought you didn't have any family left Alister?!" He looked at me and said, "I didn't, until now it appears."

I turned to the girl and practically growled, "What did you do to him?!" Although I wouldn't mind seeing Alister dead, Raisa cared for him and we couldn't afford anything to go wrong. She looked at me with amusement in her eyes. That's when I realized something, I had paralyzed her, she _couldn't_ move. I spoke a charm to make It so she could talk. She looked at Han," Its nice to meet you _cousin_. She turned to me,"i was only following orders, and you'll find out eventually." I had to stop myself from slapping her. When it was clear she wasn't going to say anything else I put the charm on so she couldn't talk again.

**Who gave her her orders? How is her mentor Crow? How can Han have not known he had a cousin? Why am I asking questions I know the answer to? What spell is on Han? And most important, will I get any reviews? I wont be updating for another week. Bye!**

?


End file.
